


Back to the future at warp speed

by Anniii_kts



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Inspired by Back to the Future, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniii_kts/pseuds/Anniii_kts
Summary: She?  Captain Amanda ,,Amy" Kirk of the USS EnterpriseHer parents?  Admiral James T. Kirk and Ambassador SpockHer best friend? Dr. Jennifer McCoyBut what happens if the Enterprise travels thirty years in the past? And meet another Enterprise?Amy will soon realise that five years before she was born, her parents didn't get along that well. Will she help them see how much they actually love each other? And how will they get back to the future?
Relationships: Carol Marcus/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

𝑪𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝑨𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒂 ,,𝑨𝒎𝒚" 𝑲𝒊𝒓𝒌:  
\- 25 years old   
-daughter of Admiral James T. Kirk and Ambassador Spock  
\- Captain of the USS Enterprise   
\- blond, wavy, chin long hair   
\- pointy ears, which she hides beneath her hair  
\- around 1,68 m (5,5 feet)  
\- speaks english and vulcan   
\- looks like a good mix between Spock and Jim  
\- Can be like Jim but also like Spock  
\- really smart

𝑫𝒓. 𝑱𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒇𝒆𝒓 ,,𝑯𝒚𝒑𝒐" 𝑴𝒄𝑪𝒐𝒚  
\- 26 years old  
\- daughter of Dr. Leonard McCoy and Dr. Carol Marcus  
\- long, brown hair  
\- CMO of the Enterprise  
\- around 1,70 m (5,5 feet)  
\- looks a lot like Bones  
\- bestfriend from Amy  
\- grumpy like Bones

𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝑺𝒆𝒃𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒂𝒏 ,,𝑺𝒆𝒃𝒃𝒚" 𝑴𝒄𝑪𝒐𝒚  
\- 26 years old  
\- son of Dr. Leonard McCoy and Dr. Carol Marcus   
\- First officer of the Enterprise  
\- short brown hair  
\- not so grumpy  
\- looks kinda like Dr. Carol Marcus  
\- Jennifer is his sister  
\- Around 1,85 m (6 feet)

𝑳𝒕. 𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝑷𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒍𝒐𝒑𝒆 ,,𝑷𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒚/𝑺𝒄𝒐𝒕𝒍𝒂𝒏𝒅" 𝑺𝒄𝒐𝒕𝒕  
\- 23 years old  
\- Chief Engineering Commander  
\- Daughter of Scotty and Uhura  
\- speaks many langugages  
\- looks like Uhura  
\- scottish accent   
\- 1,65 m ( 5,4 feet)  
\- protective of the Enterprise

𝑳𝒕. 𝑫𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒂 ,,𝑫𝒆𝒎𝒊" 𝑺𝒖𝒍𝒖  
\- Pilot of the Enterprise  
\- Daughter of Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov  
\- looks more like Sulu, but her hair is like Chekovs   
\- 1,73 m (5,6 feet)  
\- good at fencing


	2. Chapter 1

Captain James T. Kirk sat in his chair on the bridge, completely bored from doing paperwork. Slowly, his toughts went to Spock. His first officer. Jim is sure that Spock hates him. But Jim? He is completely in love with him.   
Finally, it was time for his lunchbreak. He told Spock he would be in charge now and quickly made his way to the mess hall, where he will meet bones.   
"What's wrong, Kiddo? You seem a bit frustrated." Bones said after five minutes of silence.   
"Uhg, nothing. It's just Spock...."   
"What is with Spock?"  
"He hates me! But I, I kinda like him."  
"Like? As in friend or as in lover?"  
"Is that important?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I guess as in-"  
"Sulu to Kirk. Sulu to Kirk." Interrupted Jims comm the conversation.   
"Kirk here. What is?"  
"We have a problem here."   
"Ok. What is it?"  
"I think you should see it yourself."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Captain Amanda Kirk stepped out of the turbolift with a smile on her lips.   
"Hello, you lovely bridge crew. I think todays gonna be a wonderful day!" She greets her crew. "Everytime you say that something terrible happens." mumbles Dr. Jennifer McCoy.  
"Well, you hypomonster. Shouldn't you be in sickbay?"   
"Yeah. And you too. It's time for your checkup."   
,,Let's schedule this to tomorrow. I'm way to much in a good mood today, to let you destroy this with your checkups. Also, I'm perfectly healthy!"  
"We will see that tomorrow. And I warn you! If you don't show up at exactly 1400 hours in sickbay tomorrow, I will find you and pull you by your hobgoblin ears to sickbay!"  
With that Jenny enters the turbolift.  
"If I am allowed to tell you Captain, but I'm sure my sister will do this. So, I recommend to go to your checkup."   
"Thank you Commander McCoy. But you aren't allowed." Amy says with a small smirk. Sebastian just chuckles a bit and turns back to his station. The morning went good, Amy and her crew were doing the stuff and paperwork that needs to be done and it was only half an hour to their lunchbreak, when something happened. "Captain, it seems like a ship is approaching us", said the Pilot of the Enterprise, Demora Sulu. "Do we know what kind of ship", Amy asks while standing up. "It seems to be Romulan". "Captain, they are contacting us." "On the screen."

"I am Captain Nechrur of the ship Darrot. With who am I speaking?"

"You are speaking with Captain Amanda Kirk of the USS Enterprise."

"Oh, the Federation. Definitely a good ship to test our weapon on."

"Excuse me, what?"

"I said, we are going to try our weapon out."

"I don't think you will."

"What makes you think that, Captain Kirk?"

"Well, I think you can go fuck off and test your weapon at your own ship!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know, if you like it!


	3. Chapter 2

"Captain, they cut the connection."  
"They are aiming their weapons at us."  
"Did you say Fuck off?"  
Amy was a bit overhelmed. Now, she had to act fast and right.   
"Ok. Ok. Shields up, Miss Sulu and aim our weapons at them. But don't shoot unless I say so. And yes, Commander I did say Fuck off."   
,,Should I put on an alert?", asked Sebastian. ,,Yes. Yellow Alert."  
"Sulu, what are they doing right now?"  
"I think they are preparing to shoot." 

And with that the Romulans shot a sparkly beam at the galaxy next to the Enterprise.   
"Well, if that's how they shoot, the battle is gonna be easy." Amy mumbled to herself. Sebastian shot her a side-look.   
But suddenly there was a light. On the exact same spot the Romulans had shot. Slowly, a black hole was forming. The only thing Amy could think of was "Oh Shit."

"Full Warp Speed or we are getting pulled into this hole."  
"Aye Captain."   
"Commander McCoy, put on the Red Alert. Everybody should have their seatbelts on!" 

While the sound of the Red Alert was blaring trough the ship, Amy decided to comm Penelope Scott.   
"Hey, Scotland. Can you do anything to make the ship go faster?"   
"I'll try my best!"  
But the Enterprise got pulled more and more into the black hole and suddenly the ship was gone. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jim ran on to the Bridge. "What is wrong Sulu?" But the answer came itself, when he stared at the screen in front of him. Bones stepped beside him. Everybody was completely silent until Jim asked

"Is this.....Is this the Enterprise?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Amy groaned slightly as she opened her eyes. Her head hurt.   
Jenny stormed on the bridge.  
"What the hell happened? What did you do?"   
"Why do you always think I did something?"   
"Because you always do something!"  
Only then did Dr. McCoy realized the green blood on Amys head. "Oh god, you are bleeding. Let me fix this."   
After she fixed Amys wound. She asked, if anyone else is injured but gladly no one else was. Except for a few cuts.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"What should we do now?" Jim asked. He never expected to deal with the situation, that there is an exact replica of his ships.   
"I suggest that we should find out where the ship comes from, Captain."   
"You're right, Spock. Uhura, try to contact the ship."   
"Do you really think it is a good idea to contact the ship, Jim?" Bones asked.   
"It's the only way to find out."


	4. Chapter 3

Amy stood up looked to Sebastian and asked for a ship update. "It seems like everything is okay. I can't find out what happened when we flew trough this hole. I don't even know if something happened."   
"Ok. Thank you, Commander. Can we reach the Starfleet Headquarters or a ship that's near?"  
"Umm, Captain. There is a ship right next to us and it's trying to contact us."  
"Oh. Good. Put them on the screen."  
Amy prepared herself for the conversation, when suddenly a voice said "My name is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Why do you have the same ship?"  
Amys head snapped around to the screen and she stared at her fathers face. But he was maybe twenty or thirty years younger than now. "Holy shit." mumbled Jennifer. Amy cut the connection.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh wow, Jim. I knew that some people aren't so fond of you, but this tops it." Bones said.   
"Thank you, Bones. How nice of you."   
"Captain, what do you suggest we should do?"   
"Uhhh. Uhura, try to contact them again."   
"They blocking it."   
"Maybe we should beam on it?"   
"Are you out of your mind, Jim? You can't just beam on a ship that you've never seen before."   
"Doctor McCoy is right, Captain."   
"Well, technically I have seen the ship before." Jim argued. Bones just rolled his eyes.   
"And it's the only way to find out, why they have an Enterprise!" Jim continued.   
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Jims Padd beeped. "Yes?" He asked.   
"Admiral, there is a problem with the Enterprise." A voice came from his Padd.   
"What problem?"   
"We've lost contact to them 30 minutes ago. They don't react to any of our calls and our sensors can not find them."   
"Try to contact them again and search for them." Jim ordered.   
"Yes, Sir." The voice said and ended the call.   
Jims eyes immediately fell onto the three pictures on his desk. A picture of Spock, Amy and him from the day she got promoted to Captain, a picture of a three months old Amy sleeping peacefully in her crib and a picture of Spock holding a five year old Amy.   
Jim was scared, that something happened to his daughter.   
\---------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: In Germany "Bones" is called "Pille", which means ,,Pill".
> 
> The chapters are probably a bit short. Sorry for that


	5. Chapter 5

"Why did you cut the connection, Amy?"   
"I'm sorry, but I panicked. My dad, who should be in San Francisco right now, was there. AND HE LOOKED 20 OR 30 YEARS YOUNGER." Amy was completely freaking out right now.   
She never thought this situation would come up.   
"Ok, pointy ears. Calm down. Pretty sure, you're vulcan genetics know what to do." Jennifer said.   
"You know that when my dad was there, your dad is probably gonna be there too."   
Jennifer and Amanda were now arguing and didn't notice that the connection block had stopped.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
"Captain, it seems like the connection is now free." "Well then, contact them."   
"I can't get a video but an audio."   
"An audio works too."   
"What is your plan, Captain?"   
"Actually Spock, I don't know."   
The audio started and you could hear two female voices arguing.   
"Are you completely out of your mind?" The first voice said.   
"No!" The second one answered.   
"Then why did you did this?"   
"I don't know!"   
"Captain, I think they did not notice us."   
"I think so too." Bones and Jim shared a look, not sure what will happen."   
The first voice started again  
"As a Starfleet Captain you should know, that you just can't tell a bunch of Romulans, that AIM THEIR WEAPONS at us, to fuck off!" Jim tried really hard not to laugh. Bones chuckled a bit and Uhura raised her eyebrows.  
"I'm sorry, but I panicked."   
"You shouldn't panic then. I thought you beated the Kobayashi Maru?"   
Spocks eyebrow raised.   
The second voice mumbled something.   
"What? I can't hear you?"   
"I CHEATED."   
"I am not surprised right now."   
A third voice, a male one, now stepped in.   
"Ok, now stop fighting. It won't help us."   
"Yes, he's right. Get your hobgoblin logic together and find a solution."   
"No Padd throwing on the bridge!" The male voice quickly said.   
This time it was Jim who raised his eyebrows.   
"I tell you on the next checkup I'm going to hypo you so much!"   
The second voice gasped "Oh you wouldn't dare!"   
"I would!" 

"Should we maybe say something?" Bones asked Jim. 

"Nah. It's entertaining." 

"I do not know which part is entertaining right now, Captain." Spock said

Jim just gave him a you-can-figure-it-out-yourself look. 

The first voice now shouted: "YOU ARE THE WORST CAPTAIN IN STARFLEETS HISTORY, CAPTAIN KIRK." 

the second voice answered: "WELL, AND YOU ARE THE WORST DOCTOR IN STARFLEETS HISTORY, DOCTOR MCCOY!"

Jim and Bones stare at each other with wide eyes. Everybodys eyes were on them.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" the male voice screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Probably a bit short!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is a new idea from me.  
> Hope you like it.  
> 


End file.
